Lucy and Kevin in: Scout trials
by Agent BM
Summary: One of the last stories i'll write for this archive for a while. Upon learning he hasn't passed trials to be a senior gaming scout, Lucy fluggerbutter takes it upon herself to help her brother Kevin become a senior scout by doing various trials and tests.


**I don't own Wreck it Ralph, Lucy and Kevin i own they belong to me. I hope you enjoy this, got the idea for this from an episode of Timon and Pumbaa and thought it was hilarious, figured i'd try and parody that here, see how it goes. This is probably gonna be one of the few last stories i'm going to make for WIR at this period of time because i am moving onto writing for Sonic the Hedgehog and the Loud House, any fans of those here, check my stuff out they're pretty good. But for now, i hope you enjoy this.**

Lucy knocked on Kevins door in the castle

"Hey Kev, mails here, got something for you" said Lucy

Kevin opened the door

"Is it my new Death star Darth Vader Transformer?" asked Kevin

"No but you have something from the Gamer Scouts: Boy division" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed the letter and started walking down the hallway

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy "What's in that letter?"

"I have somewhere to be, be right back" said Kevin

When he was out of Lucy's view, he ran to the nearest elevator and went to the deepest point in the game, the secret emergency bunker. He switched on the light, went behind some boxes and opened a secret hatch and ran into a few more rooms until he reached an area known as 'Kevins secret place', which was filled with a stack of letters

"Lucy must never know or she'll laugh at me" said Kevin to himself

"Hi kevin"

He screamed and turned to see his sister standing in his secret place

"How did you find me? How'd you get down here so fast?" asked Kevin

"I have ways, my secret place is a few floors up, i'm not that much of a coward. What is all this?" asked Lucy

She looked at the letters and saw they were all identical to the one Kevin just received. She opened one up and read it, Kevin hasn't passed enough tests and earned enough badges to be a senior scout.

"You never finished the tests did you, but what about all those badges you got? The digital trophies?" asked Lucy

"Lucy, look where we live. We're rich, we can buy stuff" said Kevin

"But why lie?" asked Lucy

"I can't disappoint mom that's why. When she signed us up to be gamer scouts she expected us to learn to fend for ourselves. She lived alone for years surviving off this land, we were born into a life of luxury, the closest thing i do to surviving is not getting hurt game jumping" said Kevin

"I get hurt game jumping" said Lucy

"This story's not about you sis. I can't let mom know i'm not the scout she wants me to be, what am i going to do Lucy? Please, you have to help me"

Kevin got onto his knees and begged and hugged Lucy's legs

"Lucky for you, all those times game jumping and ending up in a hospital do things to me, i learned how to care for myself, and i have passed all the tests and am a senior scout. So i will help you pass in 1 day" said Lucy

"A day? Impossible" said Kevin

"Not in the arcade, we'll start down at the racetrack, get your uniform on" said Lucy

(Racetrack, gumball alley)

Kevin stood in front of gumball alley wearing a blue scout uniform, watching gumballs rolling up and down the track. His sister, who was wearing a light green uniform, stood to the side reading a book called 'Passing the gamer scouts trials'. She had a clipboard in hand with various tasks he needed to do, some useful, some very weird.

"Ok Kev, if you're going to be a senior scout, you need to pass the tests. First test, walk through Gumball alley, without being harmed" said Lucy

"Without being harmed? Are you insane? Without my kart i'll be crushed" shouted Kevin

"Then you'll know how i feel when we go game jumping. Relax, i did it. I believe in you Kevin" said Lucy

Kevin ran through Gumball alley, trying his best not to get crushed by the gumballs. He had to time things just perfectly to survive, knowing when to run and when to stop. Lucy took notes on her clipboard as she watched her brother run through the alley. It felt bittersweet to watch him do so many dangerous things. With a lot of luck, Kevin had made it through the alley.

"Good job kevin, now get back here so we can move onto the next test" said Lucy

Kevin ran back, and was hit by a gumball, which made Lucy laugh

(test 2)

The 2 stood at a table near the starting line, a deactivated T-600 terminator from Terminator Salvation sat on the table

"Next step, reprogram a terminator" said Lucy

"Why would i need to know that?" asked Kevin

"Mom fought these things when they invaded, she won, now they're just lying around gathering sugar dust, got to do something with them" said Lucy

She gave kevin a piece of paper on how to reprogram it

"Good luck" said Lucy

(1 hour later)

"All finished" said Kevin

"Turn it on" said Lucy

Kevin turned the terminator on, and it looked at Lucy. It grabbed her and began punching her in the face, Kevin began hitting it with a metal bar

(Test 3)

"Grow your own food" said Lucy

Kevin planted some candy apple seeds into the ground and watered them

"Good enough" said Lucy

(Test 4)

"Making a fire" said Lucy

Kevin rubbed some sticks together to make a fire, he made fire, but also caught his uniform on fire. Lucy doused him with a fire extinguisher

(Test 9)

"Baking a kart" said Lucy

"But i already have a kart" said Kevin

"Fine i'll count it" said Lucy

(Test 15)

Kevin was in the castle kitchen baking a cake when Vanellope walked in.

"Hey kids, what're you doing?" asked Vanellope

"Scout work mom, we'll explain later" said Lucy

Kevin pulled the cake out of the oven and covered it in chocolate frosting.

"Dig in" said Kevin

"No thanks, i'm trying to watch my weight" said Lucy

"I'll try some" said Vanellope

Vanellope took a piece of the cake and ate it.

"Not bad, but could use more sugar" said Vanellope

(Test 22)

Kevin had built his own kart from scratch.

(Final Test)

Kevin was exhausted from working for hours on end, but he was almost done, he was filthy, tired, breathing heavily. Lucy drove him to a remote cave near the outskirts of diet cola mountain.

"You're almost done Kev, you are at the final test. You must face the horrible creature in that cave and retrieve one of its candy apples" said Lucy

The creature inside the cave breathed fire and beckoned him inside with a giant clawed hand. Kevin backed away

"I'm not going in there. Lucy i know i take you to dangerous games but even i have limits on what we do" said Kevin

"You must do this, or you'll never be a senior scout" said Lucy

Kevin started walking away

"You leave me no choice Kevin" said Lucy

She dropped her papers and laughed at Kevin uncontrollably at her brother

"You're pathetic Kevin, You've been outdone by your little sister. Boy mom will love hearing about this at dinner" said Lucy

She laughed even harder at Kevin. This made him angry. He walked back towards the cave and pushed his sister away

"Ok, i'll go in the stupid cave" said Kevin

The giant monster grabbed Kevin and pulled him inside. Lucy couldn't see what was happening, but there was screaming, roaring, and fire blew out of the cave. Kevin exited the cave, holding a candy apple, his uniform was slightly damaged and torn, but Kevin was alive.

"Kevin, i can't believe it, you passed" said Lucy excitedly

"Yes, i'm just that good, by the way, this is for you" said kevin

He gave her a letter

"Gamer scouts: Girl Division?" asked Lucy

"Apparently i'm not the only person who's lied to mom. You haven't passed your tests either. So you know what that means?" asked Kevin

Lucy gulped, scared. The monster grabbed her and pulled her inside. Kevin listened to her screams of terror. He laughed.

"Now you know how it feels sis. Don't worry, i did it, so so can you" said Kevin

Kevin turns towards you, the readers.

"Don't worry about her folks, she'll be fine, she's always fine" said Kevin


End file.
